Numb and Hollow
by Spacecakeje
Summary: Slash, AU, Arrancars and Harry will meet. A betrayal brings them together. What will Soul society do? Read to find out. Pairings undecided. Rating for possible lemon ADOPTED by Kalieapap
1. Chapter 1

**Numb and Hollow**

**by Spacecakeje  
**

This will be **slash**. If you don't like it don't read it !!!

Pairings will be Atsuya(Harry)/?? Possibly Stark, Grimmjow or Gin. I don't know it yet. Suggestions are always welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach. If I did Harry would be gay, Ginny dead and Inoue would not constantly be saying Kurosaki-kun.

* * *

**Chapter one**

He was hungry, but not ravenous anymore. The last hollow he had eaten was strong so his cravings were at an all time low except for that one time just after he had transformed. Just thinking about it made his blood boil. He concentrated on his reiatsu and reined it in. He couldn't let the others know he was anything but a weak hollow. Now was not the time to be discovered, he still had one person on his list to extract vengeance on.

Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light, headmaster of Hogwarts and all round bastard and master manipulator if you ask him! The old coot had played his part masterfully. His so called friends spying on him and subtly guiding him towards his demise. Despite expectations that he would die together with Voldemort he had lived. Well for at least five more minutes. Then the traitors came and pointed their wands at him.

_Flashback_

He had just decapitated the Dark Lord and stumbled around. He was bleeding and numb. Various wounds littered his slender body but he just had to get to the mediwitch to heal. They were not life threatening. He could finally begin his life the way he wanted. A soft smile crept on his face when he thought about all the things he wanted to do. Travel the world, explore other magic, get a boyfriend. Yes he was gay, but he hadn't told anybody because he knew Ginny would make a huge fuss about it and then the press would undoubtedly splash it on the front page. It wasn't worth the bother of letting somebody know it.

A pair of feet drew his attention from his musings. He looked up and saw Dumbledore and his friends standing around him. The smile quickly left his face when he took in their grim countenances.  
"What's going on?" He asked confusedly.

"I'm sorry my boy but you should have died with Tom, we'll rectify that immediately."

"Wha..?" He hadn't even the time to finish his question before green light slammed in him from every side.

Everything went dark and he had to endure excruciating pain. It was as if he was transforming. He was spot on with that guess. He had always been a slender boy, but now he was quite a bit more feminine. When he woke up he noticed some changes to his body and thus checked his reflection in the lake. What he saw was a slender body in a white hakama with a hole in his wand hand. His previously black unruly hair was now down to his waist. He wore some kind of bone necklace that extended to his shoulder (like a shoulder pad) and that was attached to his skin. And nobody noticed him.

_Flashback_ _end_

He had been furious and betrayed and had sought his revenge. He had gotten them all except for Dumbledore. The great hall had been coated in blood, guts and gray matter. They shouldn't have had the gall to celebrate his death and disparage his parents' sacrifice. After that he had gotten his funds from Gringotts and left Britain for good. He had up and left , changed his name to Jukugo Atsuya and with his new powers opened a portal to what was called Hueco Mundo.  
If his Spanish was correct, the name was oddly fitting. An empty world. So far he had only encountered the occasional Hollow, but if he extended his awareness he felt numerous powerful entities to the north all grouped together. For now he had no intention of attracting their attention so he had toned down his own power, just like he had done when he was a wizard. If they underestimated him, he had higher chances to remain alive. Discounting the fact he was already dead that is.

TBC

* * *

AN: please let me know if you want me to continue this. REVIEW ^_^ please


	2. Chapter 2

**Numb and Hollow**

**by Spacecakeje  
**

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

Okay I've decided on the main pairing. hehe (evil grin)

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. Hopefully Grimmjow is somewhat in character.

Read and enjoy

* * *

**Chapter two**

He had made a home in the forest in Hueco Mundo because while he could open a portal to the normal world and use his money to establish a life, he wasn't sure if it would be noticed or perhaps monitored by somebody up north. Once he had gone in that direction and saw the huge white construction, a sort of palace. He had felt the spike in reiatsu, which meant people were fighting there. He loved fighting, but not enough to expose himself and be used again. His home in the forest was modest. A bedroom, which was dominated by a large conjured bed, a bathroom and a living room. A small kitchenette for when he craved something to eat but other then that he was content with it. Hollows no longer came here, it was his territory now and he defended it fiercely. Time had no meaning here, but he knew that he had been here for a long time. Time enough to master his abilities. There was just something he was missing. Now if he could find it life would be fine.

-----

He needed to get out of the palace for a while. That bastard Tousen had cut of his arm and damn if that didn't hurt like bitch. He would get his revenge on that stupid justice freak. Grimmjow decided to hunt in the forest, it had been a while since he had gone there.  
When he arrived in the forest he immediately noticed the strange quiet. Normally this part was teeming with hollows trying to rise in the ranks, but now an eerily quiet was present. Only one presence captured his attention and he decided to investigate. He used sonido to get to his destination as fast as possible before the presence had the chance to escape. If it was responsible for the change in the forest he would like to know what it is.

He sped up when he felt his target moving away from his previous spot. It wasn't a very strong one as far as he could tell, but nevertheless he would remain cautious. He had underestimated Kurosaki as well and while he could have beaten the punk kid, today was not his day.

---

Atsuya startled when he felt a strong presence nearing his home. He decided he didn't want anybody know where his home was located so he started to move. Apparently he was to slow, because just as he had entered the clearing not far from his home, he was slammed against the ground by a heavy body. He could easily lift the other on top of him, but then he would have to release his reiatsu and that wasn't something he was willing to do at the moment. It would make the other even more interested in him. He felt no killing intent so he just tried to buck the other off of him. He failed.

"Well well, what do we have here, hmmm? Ey pipsqueak why were you running? Grimmjow asked leering.

He had seen the lithe body fleeing from the forest and with no thought caught the body beneath him. He felt him trying to buck him off but he tightened his grip.

"Get off!, get off you great lump!"

"Now now, no need to get violent I was just curious." He had managed to still the body beneath him so he could turn it around and take a look at the boy's face. Even with one hand he was able to physically dominated the boy. That thought directed his mind in some very graphic fantasies before the boy underneath finally got annoyed by him. Atsuya twisted his body in an almost impossible way and kneed his attacker where it hurts. Surprised by the violent move and the pain in his nether regions he loosened his hold and the other escaped.

"Look, I didn't fight you because I was curious myself, but that's no reason to continue to sit on me kitten" Atsuya snapped.

He was thoroughly pissed off because he could imagine what had caused the other male to space out.

Grimmjow grinned evilly, "kitten huh, I guess you haven't looked at yourself then. I may have some feline traits, but at least I'm not delicate, pipsqueak"

"I'll show you pipsqueak" Atsuya growled and promptly decided that he wouldn't compress his reiatsu anymore. He would show this pervert what he was made of. Delicate indeed pfff.

---

Grimmjow could see that he had angered the guy, but he thought if it came to a fight he could easily hold his own. He didn't sense a high reiatsu anyway. Therefore he was blown away when the guy in front of him suddenly blurred and attacked his right side with a vicious kick. Had he not reacted instantly, his kidneys would be a mush and he would have at least a broken rib. He grinned, at least this one was worthy in a fight and not some weak ass pansy even if he looked good.

Their swords clashed again and again until Atsuya decided enough was enough and used a special ability so it would seem that his opponent was being attacked from all sides. He wasn't angry anymore but was enjoying the thrill of the fight. A fight he sensed was just like a friendly spar. Bar the heavy injuries on both sides though.

Grimmjow went for the person who emitted the highest reiastu and locked him. They ended in a stalemate. Grimmjow had his sword at Atsuya's head, while Atsuya had a sword poised to cut of the family jewels.

"I'm Atsuya, what's your name?"

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack"

They grinned at each other and suddenly they grabbed each other violently and crashed their mouths together.

TBC

* * *

AN: Review please


	3. Chapter 3

**Numb and Hollow**

**by **

**Spacecakeje**

* * *

A very big thank you for all my readers, reviewers etc.

**Chapter three**

He was restless.

Ever since that day in the forest where he had met an incredibly strong arrancar. Someone who was a challenge. Oh he knew he was strong, but he also knew there were others with more power. It wouldn't do to become overconfident in his skills. The low level hollows he defeated with ease, but now he craved a stronger opponent. The attraction on both sides was a plus as well. It was time to find Grimmjow. The time they had been apart, was full of plots and plans for the last person on his revenge list.  
But he had encountered a problem. He had found that while he could open a portal into Hueco Mundo, he could not leave without somebody's permission. He felt a very strong energy shield blocking his attempts. The knowledge of all those places and names he had gained with every hollow he had devoured.

It was time to introduce himself to the palace.

---

"This is one heck of a palace" he muttered under his breath. Unfortunately he wasn't as quiet as he had wanted to be and was overheard. He was standing just in front of the entrance of the massive structure, craning his head to see how high it was.

"Indeed and who might you be?" a voice to his right queried.

"I.. ah.. I've come to see Grimmjow, I'm Atsuya" He answered a bit sheepishly, embarrassed because he hadn't sensed somebody approaching.

"Grimmjow eh, whatcha need him for? Well if you're sure then I guess I could take you to him.

He quickly caught up with his impromptu guide who had already started to guide him towards Grimmjow. Gin, it seemed, was a very curious fellow and asked many questions. Atsuya answered them as good as possible without given away too much, but he got the feeling the other knew what was left unsaid. He had told him how he and Grimmjow had met and how long he had been living in Hueco Mundo. In return his questions were mostly answered. He learned about Aizen and Soul Society as well as the ranking system and the eternal war between shinigami and hollow.  
He had after all not bothered to question Grimmjow the day of their encounter. Instant attraction and lust coupled with the desire to prove who was a better, stronger fighter.

He grinned at the memory.

They were close to the throne room according to Gin and maniac laughter could be heard. They stopped in the doorway and looked at the scene.

Aizen was looking bored in his high throne while a few espada were looking at the center of the room. A girl with a very big rack was standing frightened not far from the main spectacle. Atsuya noticed immediately Grimmjow had somehow regained his arm and was the one laughing. A snobby child looking boy with black hair was making derogatory comments before he noticed Grimmjow turned to the girl and ordered her to remove some scar tissue on his lower back. A gothic number six was revealed.

He saw the moment Grimmjow's expression turned almost feral and went for the attack. The other guy didn't stand a chance.

Grimmjow was once again the sixth espada.

.

.

TBC

* * *

AN: I know it's a little short, but it was mostly a filler to get things up to date with the series.

Next time Atsuya will meet Aizen and will begin to explain his plan for Dumbledore . Aizen good or bad. Still up for discussion.

**Spacecakeje**


End file.
